Rain On Sunny Day
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Masalah datang seperti hujan yang tiba-tiba turun ditengah hari cerah. / Hari 2 : Kissing Time : "Tidak usah berpikir seperti itu. Dasar mesum!" / Drabble / SoonHoon / Verkwan / SVT FF / Happy Ending
1. Chapter 1

SEVENTEEN © Pledis Entertainment ® 2015

.

.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

proudly present…

.

.

.

 **Rain On Sunny Day**

® 2018

.

.

.

 **Hari 1 : Magnet**

.

.

.

"Hei, Hoshi," panggil Seokmin pada suatu siang.

Si Pria Jepang itu menoleh dari laptopnya, menghadap sang sahabat. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak cemburu membiarkan pacarmu pergi dengan lelaki lain?"

Hoshi menaikan alis, bingung. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" menjawab pertanyaan Seokmin dengan pertanyaan lain.

Bukannya menjawab, Dokyeom malah menunjuk jendela kafe. Seorang gadis pendek bersama lelaki berwajah blasteran berdiri bersama di depan pertokoan seberang jalan, menunggu hujan berhenti turun. "Itu pacarmu, _kan_?"

Senyum tersuling di wajah Hoshi. "Buat apa cemburu? Mereka _kan_ hanya teman."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yeah_ , teman. Dia dan Jihoon juga berawal dari hubungan pertemanan. Lalu apa yang membuatnya percaya Jihoon tidak akan berpaling darinya?

Jihoon mungkin terlihat tenang dan sedikit galak, tapi perlu diketahui fansnya tidak sedikit. Gadis mungil itu diam-diam punya fans hampir di seluruh penjuru kampus dari berbagai fakultas. Bagaimana tidak, ketua senat seperti Seungcheol saja pernah menjadi pacarnya meski hanya beberapa bulan. Pesona Jihoon benar-benar dahsyat.

Wajahnya bukan tipe cantik seperti Suzy atau Yoona, tapi Hoshi berani jamin Jihoon punya wajah yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat sepanjang hari. Bahkan suaranya pun membuat Hoshi enggan mematikan telefonnya.

Sedangkan Vernon Hansol Chwe, adik tingkat yang tempo hari pergi dengan Jihoon, adalah cowok paling populer di kampus. Dengan wajah unik yang lebih terlihat seperti ras kaukasoid, keberadaan Vernon seperti bunga di antara ilalang yang mirip semua.

Bukannya mereka sempurna saat bersama? Jihoon dan Vernon bisa jadi pasangan paling menghebohkan kalau mereka mau.

Nyatanya tidak. Jihoon lebih memilih mengikatkan diri bersama lelaki sipit di depannya ini sejak setahun lalu. Membuat banyak lelaki gigit jari melihat keberuntungan Hoshi yang dilihat dari segi fisik tidak ada apa-apanya kalau dibandingkan dengan mantannya Jihoon. Dan itu membuat Hoshi sering kali jadi bulan-bulanan beberapa orang resek di kampus.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Jihoon melihat pacarnya bertopang dagu tanpa menyentuh makanannya.

Oh sungguh, pertanyaan Seokmin berhasil membuat Hoshi tambah pusing seminggu ini. "Tidak apa-apa." Hoshi berbohong. Ia melahap pasta di depannya, tapi tidak cukup jadi bukti untuk Jihoon tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Kau berbohong." Jihoon meletakkan garpunya. "Cepat katakan padaku. Kau kenapa?"

"Wajahku terbaca sejelas itu ya?" Hoshi tertawa. Jihoon memilih diam, menunggu Hoshi kembali bicara. "Yaa… ada beberapa hal yang membuatku pusing belakangan ini."

"Kuliah?"

Hoshi mengangguk dan kembali makan. " _Paper_ -ku belum selesai dan masih revisi, padahal batas pengumpulannya minggu depan. Data yang kucari dari World Bank tertanya kurang. Tadi aku baru bertemu dengannya, dia memberikankau beberapa masukan untuk sumber data paperku. Rasanya kepalaku mau pecah memikirkannya."

"Aku bisa membantu mengecek ejaan dan tata bahasamu. Kebetulan minggu ini tugasku sudah selesai semua," tawar Jihoon tahu benar selama ini Hoshi masih payah dalam bahasa Korea meskipun sudah lima tahun tinggal di negeri ini. Hoshi sebenarnya pintar, hanya saja terkendala bahasa.

Hoshi buru-buru menggeleng. "Eii… Kalau kau mengecek tugasku melulu, kapan aku bisa? Nikmati saja minggumu untuk tidur. Lihat itu, kantung matamu gelap sekali." Ia menyentuh bawah mata Jihoon yang langsung ditepis pemiliknya. "Tidur jam berapa kau semalam?"

"Empat." Jihoon selesai menyantap makan malamnya. "Tolong jangan mengeluh soal ini, aku sudah bosan mendengar Yoongi _Eonnie_ mengeluh."

Hoshi tertawa. Rengekan Jihoon adalah yang terbaik dan tidak bisa ditolak. Segera saja ia menghabiskan spagetinya lalu membayarnya dan mengantar Jihoon pulang.

Mereka berjalan kaki karena memang apartemen Jihoon tidak begitu jauh dari tempat makan mereka. Perjalanan itu berlalu dalam diam. Musim semi terasa lembab. Di sepanjang jalan kelopak-kelopak sakura menghampar tertiup angin yang membuat Jihoon bersin-bersin. Oh, gadis itu memang punya alergi dengan serbuk bunga apalagi minggu ini puncak bunga sakura bermekaran.

"Eh?"

Jihoon melirik tangannya yang digandeng Hoshi, lalu mendongak menatap pacarnya yang menatap lurus ke jalanan. Tidak seperti biasanya. Mereka bukan tipe pasangan yang hobi mengumbar kemesraan, bergandengan tanganpun jarang. Wajar saja Jihoon kaget ketika jari-jari panjang Hoshi terselip di cela jemarinya.

"Minggu lalu kau pergi dengan Vernon, ya?" tanya Hoshi tanpa menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Um." Jihoon mengangguk. "Aku mau ke apartemen Seungkwan karena dia sakit, karena itu aku minta Vernon mengantarku. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku buta arah."

"Kau tidak memberitahuku."

Jihoon menoleh. "Aku memberitahumu, Hoshi. Kau bilang oke waktu itu."

Dahi Hoshi mengerut, ia menatap wajah Jihoon yang terlihat datar-datar saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Aku tidak ingat."

"Memang kenapa kalau aku pergi dengan Vernon. Biasanya kau tidak bertanya." Jihoon sadar, ada yang lain dari Hoshi hari ini. "Kau cemburu?"

"Iya," jawab Hoshi ketika mereka sampai di lobby Tower G apartemen Jihoon.

Jihoon memutar mata. "Kau hanya membuang waktu kalau cemburu dengan Vernon. Kau tahu kan, kami tidak ada apa-apa. Lagipula dia pacar sahabatku sendiri. Makan teman _dong_ namanya."

"Tentap saja…" Hoshi meringik, masih enggan melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Jihoon. Biar saja satpam lobby menontoni mereka. "…Ini memakan habis pikiranku, tahu."

Tangan Jihoon yang tidak digandeng Hoshi menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum manis. "Percayalah padaku. Kami tidak ada apa-apa. Sama denganmu dan Seungkwan yang sering pergi berdua, aku tidak curiga, kan."

"Tapi Ji. Kau tahu kan, aku dan Seungkwan memang memang sekutub. Sama-sama keras kepala dan berisik. Cuma asik jadi teman saja, tapi bukan pacar. Ogah punya pacar seperti Seungkwan," sanggah Hoshi. "Magnet yang sekutub tidak mungkin bersama."

"Nah itu tahu." Jihoon menarik kedua pipi Hoshi. "Aku dan Vernon juga sekutub. Jadi tenang saja, aku pasti hanya menempel pada kutubmu." Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Hoshi.

"Apa kau baru saja bilang tidak mau berpisah dariku?" tanya Hoshi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jihoon hingga ujung hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

Jihoon tetaplah Jihoon. Gadis dingin itu paling enggan diajak romantis. "Sudah sana pulang." Ia menjauhkan kepala Hoshi dengan panas merambah permukaan pipinya.

"Eiii… kau malu!" Hoshi menggodanya lagi, membuat rasa malu Jihoon berubah menjadi sebal. "Aduh!" Lelaki itu meringis kesakitan setelah Jihoon menginjak kakinya tanpa ampun dan langsung memunggunginya, menunggu lift.

"Eh, Ji." Hoshi membalik tubuh mungil Jihoon dalam satu gerakan meski kesal masih tertera di wajah imut Jihoon. "Tetap jadi magnet yang hanya menempel padaku." Lantas sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Jihoon, membuat gadis 20 tahun itu membeku di tempat.

Sebelum Jihoon sadar dan kembali mengomel, Hoshi sudah berlari menjauh, melihat bagaimana merah menjalar ke telinga pacarnya dari kejauhan. Perasaannya melambung tinggi seringan bulu. Kegelisahannya seketika sirna karena ia tahu, Jihoonnya akan terus bersama dia.

.

.

.

 **끝**

.

.

.

 **1.011 Words**

Yey… Happy New Year 2018 meskipun ini agak telat heheheee…

Tahun baru saya bawa FF baru lagi. Ini bakal jadi kumpulan _oneshoot_ yang di _update_ kalo saya sempet. Konfliknya pun ringan-ringan aja. Jadi, yaaa… silahkan dinikmati. Rencananya saya cuma mau nulis tetang Soonhoon dan Verkwan aja di FF ini berhubung dua _couple_ ini udah terlanjur disebut di atas.

Semoga terhibur :)

3 Januari 2018

22.57 WIB

Sign,

Kazuma B'tomat

 **Rain On Sunny Day © Kazuma House Production ® 2018**


	2. Chapter 2

SEVENTEEN © Pledis Entertainment ® 2015

.

.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

Proudly Present…

.

.

.

 **Rain On Sunny Day**

® 2018

.

.

.

 **Hari 2 : Kissing Time**

.

.

.

"Hoshi, kau tidak sibuk kan akhir minggu ini?" tanya Jihoon begitu tiba di kantin di mana Hoshi menunggunya selesai kelas.

"Tidak. Memang ada apa?" tanya Hoshi kembali. Matanya memicing curiga ketika melihat binar-binar bahagia tampak di sekeliling mata sipit Jihoon. Oh, itu memang indah sekali, tapi terlalu langkah untuk seorang sedatar Jihoon terlihat sangat bersemangat. "Kau punya rencana kencan?"

Jihoon mengangguk antusias seperti anak kecil. "Lihat! Aku punya dua tiket LG Twins melawan Nexen!"

Tanpa sadar Hoshi sudah menggaruk tengkuknya, tidak mampu menolak. Kalau sudah menyangkut soal baseball, maka keputusan Jihoon tidak bisa lagi ditawar. Gadis imut itu akan memperjuangkannya hidup dan mati.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau boleh jujur, Hoshi bukan penikmat olah raga baseball. Mau berapa kalipun Jihoon menjelaskan padanya betapa menyenangkannya olah raga itu, tetap saja Hoshi tidak tertarik. Berkali-kali ia menguap lebar ketika menoton dua tim berseragam putih dan merah bergantian melempar dan memukul bola di lapangan.

Bahkan di tengah-tengah permainan, Hoshi lebih memilih membalas pesan tidak penting Seokmin dan membiarkan Jihoon berteriak-teriak sendirian, mendukung LG Twins bersama penggemar lain di sekeliling mereka.

" _Ya_! Jangan main ponsel melulu! Kau harus lihat waktu Jaehyun menciptakan _homerun_!" seru Jihoon mengguncang pundak Hoshi.

"Hng?" Hoshi mendongak dari layar ponselnya, melihat sekelilingnya masih sama bergemuruhnya seperti tadi. "Aku tidak mengerti baseball, Ji. Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali."

Jihoon menghela napas kesal. Ia tahu, Hoshi memang tidak begitu tertarik dengan olah raga. Satu-satunya jenis olah raga yang menarik minatnya hanyalah sepak bola—oh, dan _game online_ kalau hal itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai e-sport. Setidaknya, laki-laki itu bisa _kan_ menghargai kesenangannya?!

"Kau marah, Ji?" tanya Hoshi ketika permainan kembali dimulai dan Jihoon duduk tenang di tempatnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Bibirnya dimanyunkan.

"Menurutmu saja!" jawab Jihoon ketus.

Hoshi menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku minta maaf."

Permintaan maaf Hoshi malah semakin membuat kekesalah Jihoon berlipat ganda. "Tidak usah minta maaf kalau kau tidak tahu apa salahmu!"

Kadang ia suka berpikir, kenapa dirinya bisa terjebak dengan lelaki kurang peka seperti Hoshi. Bahkan laki-laki itu tidak mau repot-repot bertanya apa salahnya pada Jihoon dan sekarang memilih diam.

Tahu begini, ia tidak akan repot-repot memesan tiket dari jauh-jauh hari. Berebut dengan fans lain seperti orang gila. Biar saja mereka menghabiskan akhir pekan di apartemen. Toh lebih hemat dan tidak mengesalkan seperti minggu-minggu kemarin. Jalan-jalan hanya membuat Jihoon semakin kesal.

"Ji?" panggil Hoshi. "Kau masih marah?"

Oh Tuhan, kuatkan Jihoon. Bisa-bisanya laki-laki itu bertanya dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Pikir saja sendiri!" Jihoon membuang muka.

"Mereka bilang, kalau pertandingan selesai akan ada _kissing time_?" tanya Hoshi penasaran karena barusan Seokmin mengiriminya pesan seperti itu. "Kalau sampai kita yang disorot kamera bagaimana?"

"Tidak usah berpikir seperti itu. Dasar mesum!" keluh Jihoon.

"Kan aku hanya bertanya…" lirih Hoshi.

Mata hitam lelaki Jepang itu masih mengamati layar raksasa yang ada di depan sana. Bagaimana kamera-kamera yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru Jamsil Stadion berhasil menemukan pasangan-pasangan kekasih yang menghabiskan akhir pekan di sana. Beberapa pasangan yang tersorot memberikan kecupan malu-malu, tak jarang pula yang memberikan tontonan panas yang membuat seisi stadion menjadi riuh.

"Hei, anak muda! Itu kau!" Seorang di sebelahnya menepuk pundah Hoshi semangat sambil menunjuk layar raksasa yang kini penuh dengan wajahnya dan Jihoon.

Hoshi menatap Jihoon ragu-ragu. Wajah kekasihnya sudah berubah semerah tomat masak. Gadis itu menunduk malu dengan tangan menggenggam lengan jaket Hoshi erat-erat. Dia benar-benar dalam posisi terjepit sekarang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?!

"Hei cepatlah! Kalau tidak kamera itu tidak akan berpaling darimu!" seru seorang yang lain lagi.

"Ji?" panggil Hoshi ragu-ragu.

Jihoon mendongak saat mendengar suara Hoshi terasa begitu dekat dengannya. Apalagi saat melihat wajah itu tidak kurang dari lima senti jauhnya. Gadis Lee itu memejamkan mata erat-erat, tanpa sadar menunggu sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Tapi sampai setelah ia membuka mata, ia tidak merasakan apapun di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang terasa lebih sunyi daripada yang sudah-sudah. Bahkan saat Hoshi mendekatinya pun lelaki itu tidak pernah jadi sediam ini. Jihoon menunduk, menyandarkan kepalanya pada tiang penyangga di kereta. Berpikir bahwa semua ini salahnya. Harusnya ia tidak memilih pertandingan baseball untuk tempat kencan.

Hoshi hanya berjalan dalam diam di sebelah Jihoon, mengantar gadisnya pulang ke apartemen. Tidak memiliki niatan untuk mengucapkan apapun saat mereka sampai Tower G.

"Yang tadi itu… waktu _kissing time_ , kenapa tidak menciumku?" tanya Jihoon sebelum masuk ke lobby. Karena yang Jihoon ingat, ia hanya merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh dagunya, bukan bibirnya.

"Karena kamu bilang tidak mau berciuman, _kan_?" tanya Hoshi balik membuat Jihoon terdiam. Lelaki Jepang itu tersenyum lebar. "Waktu itu kamu pernah bilang, kalau ciuman pertama hanya untuk menikah nanti. Makanya aku tidak menciummu di bibir, melainkan di dagu."

Kalau lelaki lain pasti sudah mengambil kesempatan itu. Bagai cheesecake yang tersaji di meja, tinggal makan. Tapi Hoshi lain. Lelaki itu menghormatinya sebagai wanita utuh. Menjaganya seperti seorang kakak. Sekaligus mencintainya seperti lelaki sejati.

Dan Jihoon tidak punya alasan apapun untuk tidak semakin mencintai lelaki di depannya ini.

" _Gomawo_ ," bisik Jihoon setelah menubruk tubuh Hoshi dengan sebuah pelukan kencang.

.

.

.

 **끝**

.

.

.

 **856 words**

Heheheee... saya update lagi ^^ Thankyou buat yang sudah sempetin baca, review, like dan follow. Thankyou : Guest, jihooney, saelviohexia ^^

Sebenernya agak ragu untuk update lagi. Soalnya waktu ff ini dipublish, ffnya nggak muncul di recent update yang versi web. Munculnya cuma di FFn versi apps. Jadi sedih liat traffic stats-nya. But i'm okay kok sekarang wkwk... Tetep dukung ff ini ya gais... love ya!

16 Januari 2018

02.24 a.m.

Sign,

Kazuma B'tomat

 **Rain On Sunny Day © Kazuma House Production ® 2018**


End file.
